


Gassy Spoon

by castiels_angel



Category: Original Work
Genre: F/M, Farting, Stuffed, Toilet, bloated, gassy - Freeform, poop
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-02
Updated: 2020-01-02
Packaged: 2021-02-27 04:08:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 523
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22080838
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/castiels_angel/pseuds/castiels_angel
Summary: "I'll come right out and say it, are you trying to make me fart?" I whisper to her as I fight the need this time.
Kudos: 4





	Gassy Spoon

"I'm letting you know now, I'm gassy. I'm going to cuddle you, but just FYI." I put my hands up defensively.  
She laughs but still says "ewww, come here." I have to slowly lean back, my stomach churning away.  
I'm high now and start to ramble. '"It's just that stir fry. Any time I eat broccoli, I get gassy for a couple hours. I'm sure those peppers got me jacked up too."  
She doesn't take me seriously as her hands now cup my ass. I think it's so cute, until the urge to release some of the pressure builds. "Uh- I'm gonna-" I pry her hands away and a second later, a fart tears out of me and seems to bubble against my taint. It's warm and even I will admit it to be a pretty foul one.   
"You okay?"  
"Unngh. Fuck yeah." I say it, then I'm ashamed of it. But it felt good to let go.  
She reaches over and runs a finger across the top of my asscrack. "Let me spoon you?" She suggests with a wicked smile.  
So that's how I found her curling up against my back. She wraps her arms around me and grips my belly a little too tight. I'm about to complain, but then I feel a gas bubble start to move. Now her hands press into my stomach.  
"I'll come right out and say it, are you trying to make me fart?" I whisper to her as I fight the need this time.  
"I want to do whatever it takes to make you feel better," she purrs to me, one hand squeezing my belly.  
I can't resist but to rub my butt against her now. After a second, I gave a little push. A fart eased out of me, lasting so long I swear I felt my stomach start to deflate. "How do you feel?" She continues to massage and I push out a couple of deeper gas bubbles.  
"You're turning me on a little there. I won't lie, I'm gassy still. Ooh. There's one right there." I grunt as the fart tries to exit.  
Suddenly, my girl's fingers are teasing my asshole. "I want to make you feel nice." One finger slides between my crack.  
"Baby I'm gassy," I insist. "I'm about to rip one right now."  
The finger stays. "Then do it," she requests.  
I can’t believe what I do next - I fart, with ease this time, shockingly. But now I have to visit the bathroom. “I need to get up,” I state, pushing her hand away now. “That felt good. Are you okay?” My stomach starts to cramp badly and I imagine this is what menstrual cramps must be like. I just know I have to get myself to the toilet. “I’m just about to drop a load, to be honest.” “Hurry up so we can have more fun,” she pleads with a laugh. In the bathroom, I start releasing noisy farts and suddenly she turns the tv off. Literally the only thing you can hear is me ripping ass. “I’m honored,” I call to her. “I’m about to blow up.”


End file.
